Forever and Always
by glamgirl16
Summary: "I stare back at the tiny pink lines not sure what to do next. Cry? Laugh? Panic? What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Charlie?" Silena Beauregard discovers that she is pregnant with Charles Beckendorf's baby right before he has to leave to find Percy. Will she be able to handle losing him? Takes place right before and during The Last Olympian. Silena's POV.


**Okay, this is my fourth story in FanFiction and my second story based off of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**The idea for this story came from the headcanon that Silena was pregnant when she died. I'm not sure exactly how old she and Beckendorf are (or were) but I always imagined them as a few years older than Percy and Annabeth so in this story they are about 18/19. This takes place right before and during The Last Olympian.**

**This is also my first story to be written in present tense so bear with me.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Silena POV

I stare back at the tiny pink lines unsure of what to do next. Cry? Laugh? Panic? I decide to take another one just to be sure.

Positive.

Ugh, what am I going to tell Charlie?

"Silena! What's taking you so long? I need to fix my makeup before breakfast!" My half sister, Drew, bangs on the door.

"Uh, just give me one second!" I yell through the door.

I check my face in the mirror making sure my feelings aren't displayed there. If any of my brothers or sisters found out the entire camp would know before you could say "Delphi Strawberry Service."

I wrap the sticks in toilet paper and shred up the boxes before throwing them away so no one sees them and gets suspicious. I unlock the door and let Drew in.

"About time." She mutters.

I ignore her and go to my bunk and straighten it up. I feel a light tap on my shoulder to see the blonde pigtails of my younger sister, Lacey. She looks up at me with her blues eyes full of concern.

"You okay, Lena?" She'd taken to calling me that soon after she arrived at camp. She was a few years younger than me and I knew that she saw me as a mother figure. But to me, she's more like the little sister I never had.

"Yeah, Lace, I'm fine," I say quickly, trying to look busy as to avoid further conversation. She doesn't look convinced but she nods and goes to sit on her bunk until the meal conch blew.

I never really saw Charlie until the afternoon when we always met on the beach after the activities for the day had finished. I decide then will be the best time to tell him since we'd be alone.

I avoid conversation with anyone as much as possible. I'm afraid someone will ask something like "How has your day been?" And I'd end up telling them everything. I try to think of at least one person that I could tell. At least to satisfy my need to share the secret. I think Aphrodite kids naturally have a hard time keeping secrets.

One person in particular came to mind. We don't really talk much anymore but I know she won't tell anyone and she'll give me advice on what to do. Everyone at camp goes to her for advice.

I catch her on the way to lunch. I run up and take hold of her arm. Her blonde curls fly out when her head turns to look at me.

"Hey, Annabeth," I say.

She looks a bit surprised. "Hey, Silena. What's up?" Then her big grey owl eyes look me over and she can tell something's wrong.

"I need to tell you something." I say quietly. "In private." I add looking around at all the campers.

She understands immediately and pulls me back to her cabin. She sits me down on her bunk and stands in front of me waiting. I take a deep breath.

"This morning," I begin, "I took a pregnancy test..."

Annabeth's eyes widen and she sits down on the bed opposite to look me in the eyes.

"And...?" She prods.

"It was positive."

She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Does he know?" She asks me.

I shake my head.

"Does anyone else know?"

I shake my head again, afraid to speak. If I try then I'll probably start crying.

I can never help but feel lectured whenever talking to Annabeth. She just had that tone of voice that implied that she was the mentally superior one in the conversation. Which was usually true, no matter who she was talking to. Even though I was older than her by a year or two, she seemed like the more mature one here.

"Silena," She says. "First, tell him as soon as possible. Then tell Chiron."

My cheeks flush at the thought of having to tell our activities director. She's right though. He would know what to do.

I nod and let out a deep breath as I stand up.

"Thanks, Annabeth," I embrace her in a hug.

"Anytime." She smiles.

After directing that weeks arts and crafts session, I change out of my paint splattered shirt and into a loose, pink, off-the-shoulder top.

I slide on my flip flops and walk down to the beach. When I get there, I see him already waiting for me. He's wearing his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt which he cut the sleeves off of to turn it into a muscle shirt. His dark skin shines in the bright sunlight and his large arms from years of working in the forges are two of the first things I notice when I first see him.

Before I even approach him he senses me coming. Just one of the many signs that we're soul mates. He tilts his head up from where he's sitting in the sand and his face breaks into a smile. He stands and wraps me in a warm hug that I always feel safest in.

"Hey, Princess," he whispers in my ear. I don't answer back because I'm trying to find the words to say. He knows something's up and pulls away so he can look in my eyes.

"Silena," he only said my name like that when he was being completely serious.

Before I can stop myself, I start crying. I bury my face in his chest

"Charlie, I-I..." I say between sobs. "I'm pregnant."

He stiffens. I wait for him to pull away or call me a liar but I know he'd never do that to me. Especially now. Instead he strokes my hair and whispers again: "Are you sure?"

I nod and he sighs heavily. After a few minutes I feel like I need to know what he's thinking.

"Are you mad?" I say into his shoulder.

He lifts my chin so that I have to look in his eyes. "When it comes to you, there is nothing on earth, Olympus, or Hades that could make me mad."

"I want to keep it," I say.

"Of course, Princess, so do I," he looks at me with such tenderness, it makes my heart melt. Every time.

Then I smile so widely I probably look like an idiot. But I don't care. I love him and that's all that matters.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too." Then he rests his hand on my stomach. "Both of you."

He presses his lips to mine and in that moment the entire world disappears.

* * *

We walk hand in hand back to camp. It's gotten to the point where the rest of the campers don't even notice us together. For the first few months after we started dating, we always got snickers or goofy looks thrown at us. It was actually the rest of the camp that got us together in the first place.

I remember what Annabeth told me. I consider going alone or bringing Charlie with me. Then again this isn't something that should be done alone.

"We should tell Chiron." I say.

He sighs as if dreading it. "I know. I'm not sure how he'll take though."

"We have to tell _somebody_," I argue. "We can't keep it a secret forever. Before we know it I'm going to start showing."

"But can't we tell someone else? Like Percy or—"

"I already told Annabeth." I say already regretting it. I'm not sure if he'll be upset that he wasn't the first person who knew.

"You did?"

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. "I couldn't wait all day to tell you. I had to tell somebody. And I figured Annabeth would be able to give me some advice."

He smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not upset," he assures me. "Sure, I might be a _little _disappointed that I wasn't the first to know…" he looks away dejectedly but then glances at me out of the corner of his eye to see my reaction.

Now some of my sisters may have almost had a breakdown if their boyfriend had shown any sign of negativity. But I know Charlie is just messing with me.

Okay, maybe he had me for a second, but I'm not as over reactive as most of my siblings.

He smirks at me and I playfully shove him away. He just laughs, puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me even closer.

Now, I know it's frowned upon for a couple of teenagers to have a baby before they're married. And I always did want to wait until I was older but, to be completely honest, none of that matters to me anymore because there's no one I would rather have a family with than Charles Beckendorf.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? :) I'm not sure exactly how long this story will be yet but it will definitely be longer than my last story (Still Here) but shorter than the one before that (Love Will Tell Us Where to Go).**

**But please leave a review if you enjoyed it and if you didn't enjoy it leave a review anyway :o) Follow and favorite if you wish but I don't mind of you don't.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~glamgirl16**


End file.
